Cat and Mouse
by DemonSaya
Summary: ONESHOT Yuki and Kyo argue, and in the end, Tohru wins! Bad summary. Bring a toothbrush!


Cat and Mouse By: Demonsaya

It's actually kind of funny when you think about it. They were so completely different, and they acted like they hated each other, but really, they both wore masks to hide the secret admiration they had for each other.

Tohru smiled faintly, watching the pair fiercely arguing with each other and couldn't stop the soft giggle that escaped her. The game of cat and mouse had gone on for years, and had yet to end.

Really, their jealousies were rediculous. After all, inspite of the things they didn't have, inspite of their bad points, they were both truly wonderful, interesting people. There was a point where she didn't understand why they fought, but now...

"Kuso nezumi!"

"Baka neko!"

"Kuso nezumi!"

"Baka neko!"

As usual, their one violent fights had disolved into simple name calling contests. It might have had something to do with Tohru's rule of 'if you break something, you're fixing it', but it might have had something to do with the incident where Kyo's true form was revealed.

Kyo had collapsed a short time afterwards, exhausted, and by the time they got home, Yuki was becoming sick with fever. Tohru set them up in her room so she could take care of them, and after they had finally managed to wear out their arguments further, things had become calm.

They healed.

Now, she suspected their fights were just instinct, they were so used to arguing, they wouldn't know what to do if they didn't.

It ended when she stood, preparing to leave the room.

"Ah, Tohru-san? Where are you going?" Yuki blushed faintly from using her given name, something she demanded since the incident.

She smiled brightly at them. "I'm just going to start dinner." She said, then left the room.

Kyo glared at Yuki. "Are you going to tell her or not!" He grumbled.

Yuki blushed deeper. "It's none of your business..."

Kyo grinned, shrugging. "Well, if you don't, then I guess I will. I guess it's a good thing that I don't have an problems expressing myself anymore." He laughed at the annoyed look on Yuki's face.

"Shut up!" Yuki jumped to his feet, his entire face now dark red. He followed after the girl, watching her as she quietly started dinner, humming a soft tune, slightly off key. He felt himself twitching. Stupid cat...needs to stay out of my business...

Kyo watched from the other room with some interest. Yuki had become even more tongue tied around the girl lately, and it would be interesting to see how he managed this little event. Damn mouse, just tell her already!

"Ano...Tohru-san..." He began nervously.

She half turned to look at him. It wasn't like Yuki to act so meek. She saw his face was bright red and tilted her head to the side. "Ah...Yuki-kun? Are you okay? You're all red, you're not feverish, right?" She walked up, placing a hand on his forehead.

He stared at her, feeling his thoughts becoming gobbledigook. Her blue eyes were filled with concern. Oh well, when words failed, there was always action. He pulled her hand away, then kissed her firmly on the lips. It was clumsy, awkward, and honestly, not that great, but it was enough.

POOF!

Tohru blinked in shock as the boy who'd just pressed an awkward kiss against her lips turned into a mouse before her eyes. Her jaw hung loose, and she stood there, blinking for a few minutes. "Yuki-kun?"

Kyo was about to die from laughter. He shook his head, standing up. "Okay, kuso nezumi...you win for now..." He snickered, passing the blushing rat and the very confused girl.

"Yuki-kun, are you okay! I didn't hug you, are you weakened!" She began to fuss about him, wondering how to take a mouses temperature.

POOF!

The girl turned bright red when the mouse in front of her turned back into a boy. She turned away, while he quickly, blushing, changed back into his clothing. "Are you okay, Yuki-kun...you changed, are you sick?"

"No..." He looked at the ground. "Um...Tohru-san...would you-"

"He wants you to go to the movies with him." Kyo's voice interceded, peeking around the corner as he started to toss laundry into the washer.

Yuki glared at him. "BAKA NEKO, LET ME SAY IT!"

Tohru looked at him in surprise. "Yuki-kun wants to go to the movies with me?" She asked, her eyes wide. "But why?"

Yuki suddenly found the ground extremely fascinating. "BecauseIlikeyou." He breathed out, glancing up at her.

Tohru smiled brightly. "I like Yuki, too!"

He sighed in relief.

"I like all the Sohma's!" She giggled, seeing him facefault. "I like Yuki and Kyo and Shigure-san and Aya-san, and Hatori-san and-"

Yuki stood up, as she spoke, then looked at her. Without a word, he grabbed both sides of her face, and kissed her again. This one was less awkward, but it had a similar effect.

Just not on him.

Tohru was silenced, and began to blush. "O-oh..." She blinked a few times as he walked from the kitchen. "But why did Yuki-kun just kiss me!" She blushed darker, flitting back and forth confused. "UWAH! The school prince just gave me my first kiss! I'm so embarassed! Oh my gosh!"

Kyo shook his head, continuing to deal with the laundry. "Ditz..."

OWARI

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

AN: Just a one-shot. Felt the urge. Had fun doing it. Please read and review. I'll probably go on hiatus after this for awhile, let the creative juices pile up for a little while. 


End file.
